real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
What The Hell Is Wrong With You
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Khon Kaen Coming back from tribal council, everyone looks shocked about the twist. Prison Island is still in play and therefor, people need to watch out with what they do. Chad, Frederick and Evenim immediately walk towards each other and talk about voting off Kamella next. They need to make sure that she goes to prison island as fast as possible because that would make sure that she has a lower chance of winning duels. Kamella informs Tierra, Turquoise, Angelina and Alex about voting off Frederick. Angelina tells her that she understands it, having the others agreeing with her. After all, Frederick is still a jack-ass same as Chad. Turquoise adds Evenim and finally reveals towards the others that she has the hidden immunity idol and she will make use of it. She explains how Evenim tried to threaten her. Tierra is about to explode but Kamella manages to calm her down. Turquoise says that they need to make a move as soon as possible. Heidi is, again, sitting alone. She feels bad about Kara being voted off and she can't wait to take some bad bitches out. She makes a confessional, saying that people underestimate her but she's gonna shine at the right time. Prison Island Kara returns to Prison Island where she's imprisoned once again. She feels like she came home again but her excitement dies as fast as she stays on the island. Slowly she gets depressed again and lays on the ground, feeling insecure. Challenge KHON KAEN The nine players arrive at the challenge area. The challenge is won by Chad, after a close battle between him, Angelina, Kamella and Evenim. Khon Kaen Chad has became more obnoxious once he has won the challenge, telling Angelina that she came close but didn't win sadly enough. Even though he jokes, it comes off very sarcastic and rude towards Angelina. Angelina has had enough with that group and tells Chad that he should enjoy being immune because the moment he is up for elimination, she will vote him off. She walks off together with Tierra. Chad heads to Frederick and talks about how Angelina tried to be big and bossy. Frederick tells Chad to not worry about that. They need to focus on voting off Kamella tonight. Frederick manages to talk with Alex and after a long speech about how the Tierra-Turquoise-Angelina trio is slowly heading to victory, Alex starts to realize that he needs to jump ship. Evenim talks with Turquoise and asks her if she'll vote for Kamella. Turquoise once again fakes that she will and after Evenim smiles dirty to her, she's done with him. She will make the move tonight, she will do what she has wanted to do since Evenim has been bugging her. She heads towards Angelina, Tierra and Kamella and says that she wants to vote for Evenim tonight. The girls look ready about voting for Evenim. While walking towards tribal council, Frederick reaches out to Heidi and whispers something in her ear. She looks scared. Tribal Council Alex, Angelina, Chad, Evenim, Frederick, Heidi, Kamella, Tierra and Turquoise arrive at tribal council. Once they all sit down, Jeff asks Kamella how it feels to be the only returnee left. Kamella thanks Jeff for pointing that out even more and she knows she's on the hot-seat tonight but she has faith she will stay. Jeff asks Frederick if he feels in the hot-seat. He shakes his head and tells Jeff that once again the vote should be very straightforward. Finally, Jeff asks Evenim how the vote should go tonight. Evenim says that it's not a matter how the vote should go, it's about how it will go. Turquoise tries to hold her laughter. Everyone then votes. Jeff grabs the urn and before he can read the votes, Turquoise stands up. She moves herself towards the group and says that she can handle lots of things but when someone tries to personally threaten and humiliate her, she is not gonna buy it. She says that Evenim crossed the line and she has had enough. Therefor, she will play her hidden immunity idol on Kamella. Everyone, Kamella included, looks impressed and shocked. Jeff announces that the idol is real, all votes for Kamella will not count. As Turquoise sits down, Kamella hugs her. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . Kamella (Does Not Count) . . . . Kamella (Does Not Count) . . . . Kamella (Does Not Count) . . . . Kamella (Does Not Count) That's four votes Kamella, none of them count... . . . . Evenim . . . . Frederick One vote Frederick, one vote Evenim . . . . . . . . Evenim . . . . . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . Evenim (4-1-0) Evenim has his mouth wide opened and looks terribly in shock. He grabs his torch and walks off tribal council area while Kamella hysterically laughs and calls Turquoise a queen. Votes Turquoise voted Evenim: "I'm shaking, I barely can't even write your name down. This is so exciting, and after 26 days of tolerating your annoying attitude - I can finally get rid off you. It's about time. I don't know why you're like this and what the hell is wrong with you, but I'm glad that I'm the one who'll take you out." Angelina voted Evenim: "You're against us and you will do anything do take us out together with the two other idiots. Have fun at Prison Island!" Kamella voted Evenim: "So first of all, don't vote me because it causes your death in this game. You'll go to prison for being a dick towards me, towards Turquoise, towards our alliance. Have fun at hell! And be kind to Kara or else I'll beat your ass there as well!" Tierra voted Evenim: "Dave's Angels and our lovely assistant Kamella have done it again. We're sooooo dominating." Chad voted Kamella: "Goodluck beating your bestie at prison island." Evenim voted Kamella: "You're just too threatening and I feel like you're gonna return anyways from Prison Island. You are scary." Frederick voted Kamella: "I've voted you, you've voted me, and now I will continue the pattern. Let's hope that's it for ever." Alex voted Kamella: "I adore you but it's scary that the girls are all together and that we're almost gonna get voted off. With we I mean the guys." Heidi voted Frederick: "NO! I'm not gonna vote Kamella! I'm not gonna do what you want. I will vote you as long as I want. Bye!"